Tevin Felth
Tevin Felth is a Major General in the Imperial Army. He is currently assigned to New York City along with his dad Davin, wife Kelly, and brother-in-law A.J. Tevin serves as the Commanding Officer for Imperial Army operations in New York. Early Life Tevin was born at Emperor Palpatine's private medical facility. There he grew up alongside Firmus Piett's son Michael, and the two soon became fast friends. The two kids often wrecked havoc around the Imperial Palace which Davin had access to as his duties required reporting directly to the Emperor and Piett was Darth Vader's fleet commander of choice. After the Battle of Endor, the kids were relocated several times including to Carida where they then relocated again after Davin threatened Ambassador Furgan with "another accidental weapons discharge" after Furgan woke him several times regarding the behavior of the children. This relocation would soon prove to be at the right time as Kyp Durron destroyed the system a few months later. Tevin then caused havoc at Admiral Daala's speech before the failed attack on the Jedi Academy. This unknown to Tevin aided the escape of Durron and Dorsk 81. He was soon punished for that incident by Daala before she set off for Yavin IV. However, Davin did not carry out Daala's punishment seeing it as overly harsh adding that the Emperor let Tevin and Mike get away with far worse than letting a pair of Jedi escape. Imperial Academy Tevin was sent to the Academy when he was 15. There he soon rubbed General Veers the wrong way and was sent on the same course as his father. Veers sent Tevin into the Stormtrooper Corps and assigned him to a unit that happened to contain }'s illegitimate son Richie. Veers then started a family feud by telling Terrik that the Felths were cold-blooded murderers and that Davin would have killed his father anyway by reporting him to the Emperor. Davin soon put a stop to Veers' antics and transferred both boys into his command while demoting Veers to the rank of Captain for the second time. From Bastion to Earth Tevin's assignment placed him in a unit assigned to Bastion as a security force. While there Tevin became known for his habit of goofing off on duty. This did not sit well with Veers who was placed back in command of Tevin's unit by Jerjerrod. Davin responded by placing Tevin in the security detail for Grand Moff Wanda Houston who had taken a liking to both Tevin and Michael. Due to this assignment, Tevin was soon told he was heading to Earth with a fleet that somehow managed to contain Veers. Tevin was given instructions to report anything Veers did that could start a war to him via Mike who was assigned to the Avenger. Once at Earth, Veers aligned himelf with Jerjerrod and did start a war with the United States and eventually the country's allies. Veers then decided to launch an invasion of New York City and transferred Tevin into a combat unit hoping to solve at least one of his problems. Tevin was soon put on a ship to Earth with sealed orders that stated he was not to return. Tevin naturally decided to desert the Empire then deal with Veers any longer. Moving to Earth Tevin soon crossed paths with Kelly Rivers and the two were soon attacked by Stormtroopers ordered by Veers to kill Tevin and anyone who got in the way. Kelly soon allowed Tevin to move into her apartment , more for her own security than anything else. Tevin soon confronted Tyler Markem after Tyler had attempted to attack Kelly. This prompted Bryan Khayman to ask the District Attorney to file charges against Markem or have another Imperial-related Homicide in the city. The couple soon fell in love despite the fact that they were on two different sides of a war. The couple then crossed paths with James Rommel who had pulled them over after seeing Tevin's recently purchased Honda Civic flying down 11th Avenue like it was being driven by a madman. Luckily for Tevin, he received only a warning and stern lecture from Rommel for his stunts. Tevin also took part in Kelly's private investigator business and enlisted Rommel's assistance whenever the NYPD was needed. Tevin would soon discover a very sick Houston in exile on Earth and being hunted by factions that wanted to remove her from power. He and Kelly managed to get her friends and their friends to help defend her and saw her off as Khayman destroyed Death Star IV. Under Rommel Tevin was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant as one of the last acts performed by Houston before Rommel's administration began. Soon after, he and Kelly began enjoying their lives more and often talked about planning a family. Imperial Transportation Corps Tevin was assigned to the ITC to oversee construction on the Conduit Avenue Subway in Queens and later the Route 4 Subway in New Jersey. During this time he married Kelly and a few months later the couple discovered that they were having a baby, they had a baby girl in May 2004. Tevin was known for performing manual labor on the Conduit project which used the cut and cover method of construction west of Cross Bay Boulevard. The Conduit line used tunnel boring machines east of Cross Bay. When they discovered Kelly's pregnancy, Tevin was transferred to the Route 4 construction to replace her. Tevin was also quick to lash out at workers who were found to be delaying the construction. Tevin was soon reassigned to the FBI office under Khayman himself who left the NYPD after false allegations of corruption were filed against him. Here, he then entered into the ongoing feud between Khayman and Vincent Donatelli's crime organization. America Airways Flight 937 Tevin's life and work would be uneventful until March 2006 when a flight the couple were on returning home from traveling in Europe was hijacked between Athens and Rome. They managed to escape from the plane in Beirut and contacted The Pentagon with the news that the government was lending aid and comfort to a terrorist group. This was then labeled as an Imperial matter and Davin Felth soon arrived with several groups of Stormtroopers including the 442nd and the 501st. While there, he was given command of the 501st and gave a single order to wipe out all terrorists standing in the way. United Nations Response After this, the United Nations questioned the deployment of Imperial troops to handle a diplomatic issue. They also questioned why Tevin gave orders to kill anyone carrying a weapon. Tevin was asked to appear before a session of the UN Security Council regarding the order, there he explained that the troops would have done it anyway and told them that the Empire didn't listen to the UN anyway. Late 2006-2007 Tevin's life would head onto a roller coaster ride, where he was dealing with the GWA's operations despite hiring Mike, A.J., and Bryn Khayman to assist him with it. He also faced the continued threat of the mafia as well as Kelly's second pregnancy. Despite this, he still did not appear to be overstressed giving credit to C-3PO for dealing with Kelly's needs. In December 2006, his son Chris was born. Tevin spent the beginning of 2007 enjoying his life and settling his son in. In March, Tyler Markem was paroled out of prison. Tevin requested a security detail for Kelly and the kids receiving it in the form of the 501st which was later changed to Richie Terrik after the 501st was needed elsewhere. During this time, Tevin and Richie would reflect on the past and both realized that Veers was nothing but a moron and ended the feud. Tevin allowed Richie to stay with his family and eventually gave Richie the keys to his Honda. Tevin had been using Bryan Khayman's Hummer H2, since receiving both it and the droids. When Michael Piett was sent on long-term fleet deployment, Felth found himself paired up with Terrik. This caused some strain, mostly due to Terrik's repeated problems with Internal Affairs and the fact that the evidence obtained by Terrik was tossed out of court due to Terrik's methods which were related to a detective in Manhattan's SVU and a detective in NYPD's Major Case Squad who once assulted someone on the courthouse steps. After interrogation methods nearly came to blows between Felth and Terrik, Terrik was sent back to Warrants and Tevin would cases work solo or with Joseph Rodgers. However, Terrik would be sent back to investigations and given a stern warning by Bryan Khayman. On November 1, 2007; Tevin was promoted to the rank of } over Terrik due to Terrik's record of abusive behavior. 2008-2010 In 2008, Kelly gave birth to the couple's third child, a boy who was named Justin. Death of Khayman and Michael Myers Tevin would be hit hard by the death of Bryan Khayman, at times becoming extremely grumpy and hot tempered with suspects. When word of Khayman's death reached him, Tevin turned to drinking in order to bury his grief. By the time Mike Franks arrived in New York, he had stopped drinking after it began to affect his job performance, a sobering lecture from Michael Myers, and finding out that his liquor had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He would later assist Myers and the Haddonfield Police Department with an investigation into terrorists that attempted to kill Myers. A few months after this, he and Franks began an investigation that led to the same terrorists that had tried to kill Myers in Haddonfield. When Franks was murdered, Tevin continued his pursuit of the terrorists while using military force against terrorist bases, namely overseeing a TIE Fighter attack on a base using Mossad-supplied intelligence. Myers would return to New York during this case as would Houston to take over many State functions that had been handled by Khayman. Myers would show Tevin a whole another side to police work including how to make suspects squirm during an interrogation. Remnant General In 2016, Tevin with much reluctance, replaced Joseph Rodgers as Commanding Officer for New York operations. He claimed that any external transfers would have had a life expectancy of about a week despite Max Walertin having survived annoying Myers, Houston, and Anakin Skywalker on numerous occasions. He quickly found himself dealing with the growing threat being posed by the growing First Order. In 2018, Tevin took part in Operation Lothal Freedom in which Earth based forces defended the planet Lothal from an invasion by the First Order. Soon after, he assumed the role of Mission Control for the reformed Spectres which included Lucy and her new droid R9-D2 and joined them on missions to Onyx and Nar Shaddaa using the Felth's Pride. Galactic Wrestling Alliance 2006 In August 2006, Tevin appeared on WWE's Raw and announced that he was the offical owner of the GWA and not the guy who sold it to the WWE. He appeared the next night and proceeded to air the dirty laundry as he referred to the events of July 4, 2006. He then stripped the then-champion of his title and fired the then-representative. Tevin then entered a feud with WWE Management over the way he handled "his promotion". Tevin also engaged in a feud with the former owner of the old WCW over a book that was being published. 2007 This feud soon came to include several GWA and WWE stars including Tevin's wife, Michael Piett, and at one point Donald Trump (who was feuding with WWE Management over the use of the phrase You're Fired!, which Tevin also used in the same way). On May 1, 2007; Tevin won the GWA Championship from the WWE Chairman thanks to poor officating by Andros Khayman. On June 3, 2007; Felth was attacked by the WWE's enforcer. He has since issued a "Do Not Touch" list to WWE Management stating that if they attack Felth or any member of GWA Management, he will stage a hostile takeover of WWE's program. On June 24, 2007, he lost the championship in a triple threat match to his new enforcer despite never being pinned or forced to submit as Tevin had basically turned it into a two on one handicap match against his biggest troublemaker. Felth defeated him at WWE's SummerSlam via DQ after a WWE referee went down and was replaced by a GWA referee. During this time Felth would form his own team to combat WWE invaders. In October 2007, Felth would take the from the current champion and proceed to walk around as if he were the champion. Felth has ignored requests and demands that the championship be returned to the WWE Chairman. On November 13, 2007; the WWE Board of Directors voted 6-2 to award Felth the WWE Championship. Two weeks later, he found out that Kelly was pregnant with their third child. Felth closed out 2007 with a victory over . 2008 in a GWA Rules match. I will do that tonight. On to other business, the for repeatedly disobeying me is fired. Now, he is fired because I intend to stop being nice and giving belly rubs and foot massages to those who get on my bad side. What I am saying is anyone in that category will be fired on the spot after their destruction.|Felth's opening address for the GWA in 2008.}} Felth came into 2008 with a resoulution to stop being nice and made it GWA policy any talent who angered Felth would be handled properly and then fired. Later that night, he defeated the WWE's Punjabi Giant and put the WWE Chairman on notice that he was coming and it would not be pleasant for the WWE. On January 27, Tevin defeated the WWE Chairman in a match and would go on to involve himself in championship matches later that evening when he replaced incapacitated referees. On January 29, he rescued the GWA Championship again, this time from after decisively removing the 's and through a series of matches earlier that evening with his henchmen and by having Bryan Khayman direct the timekeeper to "ring the bell" after the referee had been attacked and Khayman had checked on the referee before assuming officating duties. In May, it was revealed that Tevin has a half-brother or sister from his mother's side on the GWA roster. The next week it was revealed that Tevin's unknown relative is a member of Team Felth leaving Tevin, Bryan Khayamn, and the usually vocal Richie Terrik speechless. Handling the GWA Tevin has also become very hands-on in operating the GWA including wrestling matches against troublesome talent, this has resulted in at least one wrestler being fired by Felth after punching then-referee Bryn Khayman in the face. Felth often sends Stormtroopers to enforce his will upon wrestlers. Tevin would eventually sell the company to Donald Trump due to his increasing workload. Championships *GWA Championship- 3 times (May 2007-June 2007, January 2008-March 2008, September 2008-January 2010) *GWA Tag Team Championship- 1 time (August 2007-November 2007) *WWE Championship- 1 time (November 2007-May 2008) Category:Athletes Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Remnant officers Category:Felth Family